Timeline
This is a timeline of the events in Her Interactive's games. Games are assumed to take place in the years they come out in, and are thus listed as taking place in that year. In the linear timeline, the order of the games may be switched, due to some games taking place before others in the year. This is meant to be a comprehensive timeline of dates, such as the birth of a main character (Nancy, Bess, etc.), the time a game takes place, the time a treasure was hidden/found, etc. Dates such as Marie Antoinette's birthday, the establishment of a newspaper, etc. should not be added, unless a justifiable reason is given (i.e. it retains to a puzzle, it is important to the backstory, etc.) Sometimes, dates that are given weekdays are inaccurate, and these are probably just mistakes. Overview Due to the game's expansive release dates (17 years), several conflicting/inaccurate dates and events have arisen as the series progresses. For the sake of simplicity and convenience, the timeline has been split up into three different continuities: Timelines Continuity 1 Continuity 2 Continuity 3 Other dates 1436 Construction of Castle Finster begins. 1532 It is documented that Hernando de Soto had the Incan emporer Atahualpa executed in order to take the Whisperer skull. 1542 Else, Castle Finster’s Freiherr’s daughter, has her picture painted. 1605 The Screaming Banshee Inn is established. 1611 The Ten Raven Pub is established. 1622 September 6, 1622 - The Atocha sinks around the Florida Keys after departing from Havana. 1669 August 1669 - El Toro’s Siete Virtudes fleet crashes on Dread Isle, where they remain for the rest of their lives. 1679 August 1679 - El Toro is the last remaining member of his crew. 1684 Rene Robert Cavelier, Sieur de La Salle sails to the New World to try to colonize the Mississippi River Valley and brings the Whisperer skull with him, but his crew kills him and mutinies when they find themselves stranded in the Texas area. 1783 The Heerlijkheid is captured and the Dutch East India Treasure, a backup savings for France, is hidden in Iceland, prompting the French Revolution. 1786 December 21, 1786 - Captain James Lawrence writes a journal to his daughter. 1846 Rita Hallowell witnesses Edgar Allan Poe debating with one of his critics in the summer and decides to stay in New York, but has to go back home after two years. 1866 * Waverly Academy is founded. * The Thornton cemetery is established. 1872 Rita Hallowell mysteriously dies. The legend of the Black Cat presumably beings afterward. 1881 July 17, 1881 - Curtis Caldwell shows off the Whisperer skull at his wagon. 1894 Trapper Dan begins construction of Icicle Creek Lodge. 1908 The Lilac Inn is established. The building itself was built in the Civil War. 1912 * Bruno Bolet is born. * June 1912 - Emily Crandall is born. 1918 * January 15, 1918 - The Thornton family cemetery was dedicated. * July 17, 1918 - The Romanov family is murdered. 1921 * Trapper Dan vanishes. 1929 December 1929 - Josiah Crowley dies. Emily says he died “last year” but he bought a crystal on December 9. When on the ham radio, Nancy says he died earlier in the current year, but she may be mistaken. 1930 * April 1930 - Gloria Crandall dies. * May 7, 1930 - Secret of the Old Clock takes place, according to Richard’s calendar. 1934 * Abe Wentworth purchases Icicle Creek Lodge. * Caitlin O’Brien graduates Waverly Academy. 1936 October 5, 1936 - Z. B. Collingwood starts shooting Pharaoh. 1937 * January 4, 1937 - Lois Manson dies on set. * January 25, 1937 - Pharaoh wraps. 1941 Skipbrot, Iceland starts holding its annual Ancestor's Festival around November/December. 1944 Summer 1944 - Castle Malloy explodes and Brendan and Caitlin are killed. 1952 Nefertari’s tomb is found, but everyone on the expedition dies. 1972 June 1, 1972 - Antonio Fango is born. 1984 Harper and Charlotte Thornton’s parents die in a plane crash. 1985 July 20, 1985 - The shipwreck of The Atocha is discovered. 1989 * October 31, 1989 - Charlotte Thornton dies in a fire. Her birthday invitations say Saturday the 30th, but this would have been in 1993, so this is probably a mistake. * November 10, 1989 - Charlotte Thornton’s funeral is held. This is presumably when Thornton Hall was abandoned. 2004 * Kyler Mallory spends five months living with Nancy. * The Dread Isle Primate Research Center closes down. * April 19, 2004 - Julius McQuade begins his diary. * October 1, 2004 - Julius McQuade finds Isis. * October 2004 - Justin Beaumont steals a Renoir painting. 2005 * Kasumi Shimizu drowns (John Grey’s website says it was around five years ago). She was 42 and Yumi was 15. * July 14, 2005 - The Colony operation is stopped by Kate Drew. She is killed shortly thereafter. 2006 * Chantal Moique takes ownership of Icicle Creek Lodge. Albert Moique had convinced Tilly Wentworth into selling it to him about a year earlier. * December 24, 2006 - Julius McQuade goes to Pinevale Hospital and dies less than 24 hours later of viral pneumonia. 2008 * January 4, 2008 - The Leipzig Guttenburg Bible is stolen from the Palazzo Foglio. * January 18, 2008 - The Doge’s Sword is stolen from the Doge’s Palace. * January 22, 2008 - The original score of Verdi’s Rigoletto is stolen from La Fenice. * January 25, 2008 - The Chalice of St. Gervase is stolen from the convent of St. Gervase. 2009 * November 6, 2009 - Treasure on the Tracks seems to begin due to the date of November 6 on Frank and Joe’s tickets. ** However, it is revealed in Trail of the Twister that it takes place simultaneously with that game. Perhaps the date of November 6 is from the previous Royal Express meeting and they didn’t update it in time for the next one. * Early November 2009 - Danielle was locked in the closet two weeks before Nancy’s arrival. 2011 * Nancy Drew Mobile Mysteries: Shadow Ranch takes place in an alternate universe. * Thursday, August 17, 2011 - Old Town Hall burns down. 2012 * Friday, October 25, 2012 - Niko Jovic is killed. Nancy says this is the night of the murder when looking through the logs, but it is also the date on the newspaper at the beginning of the game announcing Niko’s death. The newspaper in the trailer says Friday, September 27. That is probably the mistake. Both of these dates would be in 2013 and are probably mistakes. Ellie gives Nancy the Tesla coil demonstration on October 29, according to her notes. The dates on Niko’s audio diaries (Wednesday, October 23, Friday, October 16 and Tuesday, October 10) would be in 2013, 2015, and 2017 or 2006, so these are all probably mistakes as well. 2013 * Dagny Silva and Magnus Kiljansson begin the restoration of the Heerlijkheid. * July 1, 2013 - Grace Reid (Alec's sister) is kidnapped by Revenant. * October 28, 2013 - Jessalyn Thornton goes missing. 2016 Nancy Drew Codes & Clues: Trouble at the Tech Fair takes place in an alternate universe. References and Notes Category:Browse